Scourge
The Scourge is Harrow's signature Speargun, firing fully automatic projectiles that explode and damage nearby enemies in a small radius. The Scourge can be thrown as Alternate Fire, inflicting a Bullet Attractor field on the heads of all enemies near the impact point. Characteristics This weapon deals damage on its primary fire and primarily high damage on its alt-fire. Advantages: *Deals damage - effective against Ferrite armor and Fossilized health. *High damage on alt-fire - effective against shields. *Primary fire impacts on enemies or surfaces causes an explosion that damages all enemies in a small radius. **Does not deal self damage to the user. **Explosion effect is able to bypass Arctic Eximus and Nullifier Crewman bubbles, damaging enemies keeping refuge within. *Alt-fire throws the Scourge to deal damage and cause Bullet Attractor-like fields on the heads of enemies near the impact point, allowing easier headshots with secondary weapons. *High ammunition capacity. *Very ammo efficient. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status with , , , and . Disadvantages: *Projectiles have travel time. *Slow reload speed. *Once the Scourge is thrown, the player will not be able to use it until it is either picked up or when it returns to the player's hands. *Extremely low critical chance on both primary fire and thrown spear. *Secondary fire deals self damage to the user, and may also self-proc any modded status effects. *Primary fire cannot deal , , and damage; does not benefit from mods that increase these damage types. Notes *The Scourge's projectiles explode upon contact, and allows to be equipped to increase the blast radius, although it will only increase by ~1 meter. *The Scourge's alt-fire is a hurling move that sends the weapon towards enemies, impaling enemies along its path with physical damage and inflicting a large area of effect that inflicts Corrosive damage on enemies as well as causing small Bullet Attractor-like fields to appear on their heads. **Bullets fired at enemies will be drawn to the head. This does not guarantee a headshot. Additionally, hitscan weapons are unaffected by this field. ***Strangely, this means the Knell can benefit from the field, but only when the wielder is not aiming. **Bullet Attractor-like debuffs will be applied in pulses, while The Scourge stays in place, there is a bit of a pause between their expiration and the next pulse. **Naturally, Knell and Dual Toxocyst will benefit greatly from the Scourge's alt-fire effects as they will easily gain their respective headshot buffs. ** does not affect the size of the headshot-field. Tips *Using dual-stat elemental and status chance mods, such as and , can make Scourge achieve 100% status chance. **With its innate Corrosive damage that is effective against heavily armored targets like the Grineer, it is possible to add two more elemental damage types to maximize its status-based damage potential (such as adding damage against the Infestation — and to some extent, against other enemies because of its gas procs — and damage against Corpus robotics to make Scourge a versatile weapon against most enemy types). ***The above Corrosive-Gas-Magnetic build on the Scourge is found to be surprisingly effective at dealing with Nullifier Crewmen, as the procs can bypass through the nullifier bubble and deal direct damage on the crewmen themselves (this was tested on a lvl100 Nullifier Crewman in the Simulacrum). *Primary fire bypasses Frost´s Globes from both sides. * works on this weapon while it is in a thrown state. Trivia *A Scourge refers to a whip with multiple thongs or "tails" (a Cat o' nine tails being a good example), and was often used for corporal punishment as well as for self-flagellation by religious penitents. In contemporary terminology, the term has been applied to people, groups, or events that resulted in great calamity. Bugs * could be used to allow the projectiles to stick then explode, but this feature was disabled, making the mod do nothing when equipped. *Has a high chance of disappearing when thrown. **This bug can be fixed by switching to an item such as Codex Scanner or entering a Bleedout state. Media Warframe Scourge, One Attractive Rod - 2 Forma Build thesnapshot Warframe - SCOURGE BUILD - Spear of Destiny 3 forma Warframe ALL Javlok Animations! (For SpearGun Weapons) Update History * Fixed the Scourge not being affected by Heavy Caliber's accuracy reduction. * Fixed the Scourge damaging or killing players when picking it up while paused in Limbo’s Rift before it hits the ground. * Fixed the Scourge and Cycron Status lasting longer for the Host. * (undocumented) Fixed projectile being able to bypass Nullifier bubbles. *Added to the game }} Category:Corrosive Damage Category:Update 21 Category:Tenno Category:Speargun Category:Thrown